Angel: Life After Death
by Savior Witch
Summary: Post S8: The root of all pain in Prue Halliwell's life was death. That was until she became it. Join Prue as becomes an Angel of Death and resumes her role as a protector of the innocent. But can she protect people from Death, when she's it?
1. The Grand Design

In the early years of Earth; nearing the first millennium, the magical world was struggling in its premature stage. For years the world acted as a battlefield filled with chaos and strife. This had to stop. Battles caused by reckless acts needed to cease and Good and Evil needed to be regulated by an outside force. It was necessary that rules were constructed to pose as restrictions for all the chaos and millenniums later; this would continue to be known as the Grand Design.

(-oOo-)

Pure darkness shrouded the pitch-black area and was suddenly slightly illuminated by beings of grand power teleporting in. Glistening white lights appeared and spiraled around, resembling a small shining vortex, to reveal a woman with very short, sandy-blonde hair. She was dressed in a long flowing white dress and her presence gave off tranquil feelings of hope and happiness. She was Genesis, the creator of all things good in the universe.

Somewhere in the darkness, walked out a sinister black robed man. The surroundings were already too dim to be illuminated by his dark teleportation. He stared at the woman with a piercing gaze. She returned the stare with a fearless face; unmoved by his presence. A quick, dull glow emanated in the darkness, which materialized into an Avatar, a being of neutrality; breaking the optical battle between the opposing forces. Alpha, the Avatar, looked side to side and nodded his head once to each being. They all closed their eyes, concentrating on summoning higher powers.

A cloud of smoke accompanied by dark blue and black lights formed together to reveal the ultimate reaper, the Angel of Death. Not long after he appeared, a storm of buzzing gold lights flew towards them and spun violently to reveal the keeper of time itself; Destiny. Even with all of these beings now present, the eternal darkness wasn't phased in the slightest. Vibes of power silently shook through the open space as the five greatest powers on the eleven planes of existence stood in this peculiar sanctuary.

Destiny was the first to speak in his deep but gentle voice. "So my friends, I can sense that not all is right in the world concerning your children."

The woman of light quickly responded, prepared to state her case as she believed her side was not responsible for the current state of the world. "Magic has been exposed and my side is suffering the consequences while demons run amuck in the world, continuing their slaughter of mortals, who my witches can't protect because they themselves are in hiding; in fear of being prosecuted."

Destiny turned to the silent demon and asked, "Is this true, Omega?"

Omega nodded his head. "Magic in the hands of good is pointless. They protect mortals who are useless to the world. Their lives mean nothing, unlike us magical creatures," He paused to see if anyone's expression looked like they agreed with him. Most of them were unmoved by his philosophy, unlike Genesis who was clearly ignoring his preposterous notions. Seeing that the rest needed more explanation to understand his views, he continued, "Good and my brethren wouldn't have to fight if they ceased their protection of the humans. No magical blood would have to be spilled if these _beings_ were eliminated from the world."

Avatar Alpha then spoke up. "But mortals do have a purpose, a neutral purpose. They are like seeds to be nurtured. Whether they are nurtured to be good or evil is unknown yet. They can either prove themselves as forces of light and become whitelighters and cupids or they can spread suffering throughout the world and fall victim to the enticements of evil. Some even hold no connections to the magical world and are just in existence solely to live their lives."

The evil entity, Omega, swished his cloak and turned away. He was obviously defeated by the Avatar's statement. He thought to himself if he possessed the powers of the Grand Council, he would then be able to eliminate all the non-magical beings from the world.

Destiny, sensing the fury in Omega, quickly spoke. "Yes, it is true that mortals do have a purpose and they are what separates Good and Evil in some ways." Everyone stared at him, confused by his statement as they had just discussed the point of mortals' existence. "They also exist to act as pawns waiting to be taken or saved by opposite forces. Whether the side of Good protects them or Evil obtains the chance to harm them is unknown as of now. But what is for certain is that the balance of power is tipped in favor of Evil at the moment _only_ because of the exposure of magic."

Omega quickly turned around and said, "Ah ha. That is where the fault is not mine. Witches were the ones who got caught using their magic, not demons."

The woman, Genesis, responded; quick to defend, " Demons tricked witches into using their powers by attacking innocents and forcing magic to be exposed. How are they supposed to defend themselves let alone others if they are constantly being hunted down and prosecuted? My whitelighters cannot even risk trying to help them for the chance they might also be captured by those amulets the witch hunters have collected."

"Which brings us back to the issue of exposure," said Destiny, "I think rules must be put in place to restore order and to hopefully keep this from happening again."

Death then awoke from his silence and spoke. "Because of this exposure issue, I have been forced to collect the souls who were not meant to die and who would've had more time to survive if the witches in the world could protect them. Everyone is suppose to die, but only at the right time, or else destiny and the cosmos are thrown off balance and things worse than exposure could happen."

Destiny finally said, "So all that remains is for time to be reset and for creatures and rules to be made to make sure magic does not get exposed again." He then waved his hand towards a spot in the darkness and in shining white lights the Cleaners were born. "Magic's exposure is now your job, Cleaners. Go to the world and erase what has been seen, make people forget the memories of magic, and reset time so that this never happened." The two balding men each held up an arm and clenched their hands into fist. While doing so they disappeared in the same white lights that they appeared, off to erase evidence, memories, and reset all of time to before the exposure risk arose.

"So while both sides continue the everlasting battle they need to keep in mind of the risk of magical exposure. This way the balance of power can only be tipped in favor of one side because of actions they have taken and not because one side is suffering the consequences of exposure," the Avatar said.

Destiny looked from Genesis to Omega. "Agreed?" he asked. Genesis nodded her head and Omega shrugged, furious that his plan of mortal genocide had failed. "Then it shall be done, and if we discover more conflict we shall meet again on these very grounds," Destiny stated, as his eyes glowed a misty white. The brilliant light soon shone beyond his eyes and enveloped his entire body and started to illuminate the dark realm that they were all standing in. As the white light spread on the floor, reversing the color from black to white, all of the beings teleported out before the light reached them; leaving only Destiny there to use his power to help restore the world with new rules and restrictions regarding the use of magic.

As the last depths in the darkness were cast away, Destiny's body gave off one final blast of mystical light and disappeared off into the world to set peoples' destinies back on track. With his final departure, the room that was once shrouded in darkness, just as the world was, was now illuminated and filled with hope as the world set off onto its new course with newly created Grand Design.

(-oOo-)

Fumes of smoke burst from the rocks and geysers throughout the demonic Wasteland. The red sky, bleached with the blood of demons that had been vanquished, added a deadly vibe to the already eerie surroundings.

A black cloud of darkness appeared and out of the smoke walked Omega. His fury trailed behind him; his footsteps burned with black flames in the red sand that dissipated as he walked further through the barren desert.

As he stomped past the jagged rocks, he came to a halt as he arrived at a lake of black liquid; which strangely resembled a moving goo-like substance rather than water. His eyes suddenly rolled back and were replaced with a set as black as the lake. As his foot touched the liquid it quickly fled away from him to reveal the ground beneath the lake, which surprisingly wasn't damp from the mysterious substance. With his power still parting the lake; he walked on. His fury still remained in the form of flames on his footsteps. Those footsteps quickly disappeared though as the liquid enclosed itself slowly behind him as he got further through the lake; extinguishing the dark fire.

After a few minutes of traveling through the lake of darkness, he crossed the lake's final border. As he stepped across the boundary, the black substance joined together again; no longer separated by the demon's power. In the distance, behind him, the liquid kept moving; ready to strike any intruder down with its mysterious abilities.

A whimpering demon slowly walked up to the fierce Omega and asked, "We-Well, how did it go?" Omega turned his head to his assistant and gave him a glance filled with fury that sent his assistant flying with an anger-infused telekinetic throw. "That well, huh?" his assistant said, scrambling up from the ground to quickly follow his master. He was ecstatic in his mind that his master had shown mercy towards him. The two then came across a large stone gate that seemed to be an entrance into a cave in the mountain in front of them. With his eyes glowing a sinister black once again, the doors of the gate slowly opened to reveal a small rocky cave.

The cave was desolate and bare except for a few things that were prominent. An everlasting black fireball's flames danced in the air, in the middle of the room. Behind the fire was a rocky throne, to which Omega teleported. The torches on the cave wall were suddenly lit with the same familiar dark fire as he yelled in frustration.

His minion slowly crept up in front of him. His fear was clearly visible as his body fidgeted and sweat ran down his chin from his nerves and the intense heat of the flames. "Wh-What do we do now?" his minion stuttered, quickly backing away to avoid punishment for his question.

In a surprisingly calm voice, his master said, "We wait."

"For what?" His minion questioned.

As soon as the calmness had come, it had left. His eyes turned dark again as he spoke in a deep monstrous voice, "Enough of your questions! Be useful for once and bring me powers of the fallen demons in this realm." The minion then cried out in pain as he fell down to the ground. He shook uncontrollably as his skin bubbled. This pain was only the first step in his transformation as he sank into the ground to complete his gruesome morph. His screams were still audible above the ground as Omega eyes burned as black as the flames surrounding his chamber.


	2. Memories

**Angel**

_**Chapter Two – "Memories"**_

_**Pieces from the past…**_

**May 21****st****, 2006 (Present)**

Mysterious clouds bathed the peaceful area. It was like a vision of Heaven; an endless sky, tranquil lighting, and spirits reflecting on life with satisfaction and regret. All was perfect, except for a woman on a bench-like swing, who was swinging back and forth with a look shrouded in emotions. Prudence Halliwell wasn't sure how she felt about her past like these others around her, and was more concerned about her pressing future. Out of the shrouding mist a figure walked toward Prue. It was a man, Prue's soul mate, Andy Trudeau. Over her period of death and time in the afterlife, her and Andy had become inseparable.

"Sandra said to tell you it's time to go," Andy said, as he sat down on the swing next to Prue. "Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned, noticing the expression on her face. He ran his fingers through her long, raven hair, in comfort.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just," Prue paused, trying to look for the right words, "I'm just nervous about going back. It's been five years."

"Well, after waiting all this time I think you deserve it," Andy stated, putting his arm around Prue as she laid her head on his hard chest, "After all, you were promised this years ago."

Prue shrugged and closed her eyes, remembering the defining day of her death.

(-oOo-)

**About 5 Years Earlier**

Prue was lying on top of a bunch of splintered wood and debris. The demonic assassin, Shax, had just sent her flying through a wall in the Halliwell Manor. Blood seeped from her head as she laid next to her, also unconscious sister, Piper. White lights started to gather; descending from the ceiling, and out of them appeared Piper's husband, Leo. Leo surveyed the scene and noticed the doctor lying on the floor, scarlet blood escaping his body. He rushed over to him, slid onto his knees next to the innocent, and placed his hands over Dr. Griffiths. A golden light emanated from Leo's hands and washed over the doctor. After a few moments, the doctor's wounds did not seal up. Then Leo knew the harsh truth; the innocent was dead. After pushing that fact to the back of his mind, he looked back across the dinning room and saw Piper and Prue. He scrambled from his spot and ran over to the girls, placing a hand over each of them as he began the healing process once again.

"Please, don't let it be too late," Leo thought, pleading to the highest power, as he looked over the girls. Their wounds were taking longer to heal, just as the doctor's did, and Leo wasn't sure if he should be preparing himself for the worst or focusing on his healing ability.

Suddenly, the small pool of blood started to return to Piper's head and her wounds magically healed. She opened her eyes slowly and put her hand to her head. "What happened?" she asked, in confusion. She then saw Leo's expression, reluctantly turned her head around, and then looked down at her older sister. Leo put his hands down and clenched his knees as he realized his sister-in-law had passed as her soul slipped into the light while she lay there. Dead.

"Leo, why… why isn't she healing?" Piper stuttered, tears starting to cascade down her cheeks.

"She's gone, Piper," Leo whispered.

Piper turned away from Leo, went down to Prue, and cradled Prue's head against her chest. She just sat there rocking back and forth. Rivers of tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sobbed. Leo sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. While all of them were sitting there, Prue's body radiated a white glow that none of them could see. The white glow radiated off of Prue's corpse and became a transparent form of herself. Her spirit then floated above the group and she kept floating toward the sky, taken into the graceful arms of Death.

"Uh, Piper, why am I floating?" Prue said, looking around for a way to stay attached to the living world. Piper and Leo kept grieving, as they were not able to hear Prue's call. Prue's spirit then touched the ceiling and instantly dissolved. Her soul, in a white sphere, then rushed upward into the Heavens.

(-oOo-)

Once in the peaceful cloudy place, the ball glowed brightly and Prue's spirit became corporal. She then looked down at her body and questioned, "What just happened?"

"Death," said a looming voice behind her. Prue spun around and saw the Angel of Death before her.

"What?" Prue asked, in disbelief.

"Dead. As in your body reached its final destination in the living world. At least for now…" Death said.

Prue stared at him. She was at a loss for words but then finally managed to sputter out a question, keeping her mind off the pain that was to come. "I'm dead? But how? Leo was healing me and he already healed Piper. So why didn't my wounds heal?"

"Your body and Charmed destiny may have reached its end but more awaits you, Prudence. Your soul will always live on. That is your answer and that is your higher calling for the Grand Design. You are not how or why, but simply when," Death replied.

A look of confusion washed over Prue's face, but quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of fury, as she argued back, "Stop being so cryptic. I'm not dead. I can't be dead. I've worked so hard to not end up as one of those Halliwells that die early." She finished, as she started to walk off into the mist.

"You can't run from this, Prue. You are meant for something greater." Death then disappeared in a cloud of smoke with dark lights.

Prue turned around and looked to find Death to rebuttal, but didn't see him. "I'm not running away. I am just finding my way back," Prue murmured, to herself, as she turned back around and walked farther into the clouds. A tear found its way across the border of her denial, but she quickly brushed it away, refusing to accept this fate.

(-oOo-)

Many days later, after many failed spells, meeting her mother, and finding out she had a secret half-sister, Prue needed a place to sit and think. As if the clouds had heard her beckoning call, a bench-like swing appeared and she sat down on it. She placed her hands on her temple and ran them through her dark hair. As she sat there, she thought to herself, "I'm not dead yet, my sisters will save me, they always have."

"Contemplating your thoughts?" Death asked, out of nowhere.

Prue shot her head up and stared at the angel, yelling in anger back at him. "How do you think you can understand any of this? You've never had friends, family, or a life! You and I may know that death is inevitable but you sure as hell don't know what it feels like to experience it!" Just as she finished shouting, her anger mixed with her telekinetic powers flung Death through the clouds and onto his back.

As Prue then got up from the swing, Death got up and looked at her, shocked by her power display. "You're the one," he said. Prue's body suddenly was showered in white lights that spun around her which made her body give off a blinding flash of light. Then there she stood, clad in all black attire.

"What did you do to me?" Prue asked, not quite sure about what just happened, looking down at her new apparel.

"You're the one. A person who has accepted Death and has become stronger from it." Death explained. "Normally, a witch's powers do not work against me, but you… you have surpassed the boundaries of magic and have seen the bigger picture."

"What bigger picture? What do you mean, I'm the one?" Prue asked, her emotions now soothing.

"You have seen many deaths in your life. You have battled and struggled to survive. Then in the end, only to die and have to accept your untimely demise and premature death. This is why you are the one, one of many. You are now like me, an Angel of Death."

"What? I may understand death, but I'll be damned if I do your bidding and take others' lives after you took mine." Prue said, as she turned away from Death.

Death then grimaced and said, "Even if by collecting souls, you may have the opportunity to one day return home? What if it meant you could see your sisters again?"

Prue stopped walking away and slowly turned around. "You can do that? I can go back and live with my sisters if I help you?"

Death smiled back, realizing she was interested in his proposition. "Yes, but not right away. The Charmed destiny is still yet to be completed."

Prue lowered her head. She knew what he was talking about. Her mysterious half-sister, Paige, had been revealed and a new Power of Three had been formed. She was still furious at her mother from keeping that from her. She then raised her head and asked, "How long will it take?"

"Only the Angel of Destiny knows that, I'm afraid," Death said, "but in the meantime you can follow me and learn more about the Grand Design and your new position." Death then held out his hand for Prue to grasp.

Prue then looked from Death's eyes to his hand. She made her decision and gently placed her hand on top of his. Dark black and blue lights surrounded them as they disappeared, leaving behind the peaceful haven to find another soul who would soon reside there.

(-oOo-)

**May 21****st****, 2006 (Present)**

Prue opened her eyes and lifted her head off Andy's chest. "Andy, no matter what happens I want you to know that I love you." Prue said.

"Prue, where is this coming from?" Andy replied.

"I just thought of when I first met Death. He told me that rarely spirits get to leave this place and return to the world." She said, looking around the peaceful haven. "I'm not sure if they'll let you go with me or not."

Andy looked worried but then his expression turned calm and he grinned. "Prue, I'm not leaving you again and you're not leaving me. I'll barter with Destiny myself if I have to."

Prue reached up, touched his face, and gently kissed him on the lips. "We'll figure it out. I won't leave without you." Prue then closed her eyes. She concentrated on Death and called upon her magic to summon him. This was one of her many new powers.

Suddenly, Death appeared in his usual way, which Prue had nicknamed whisping. Andy and Prue stood up and Prue spoke first, "Is it time?"

"Yes, your sisters' destiny has been completed but I will let them fill you in on that matter."

"Alright, should I just whisp us down there?" Prue asked quickly, hoping Death wouldn't notice her passenger, grabbing Andy's hand.

"Us?" Death questioned, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked from Andy to Prue.

"Listen, I don't care what I have to do or what it takes, but Andy is coming with me," Prue stated, sharply. "In my time of death I may have grown apart from my sisters, but I was only able to do that because I Andy was here for me and I won't do your tasks unless he gets to come with me."

"You and your sisters' epiphanies. They really have become a pain over the years," Death groaned, "But what do you suggest?"

Prue looked at Andy and then turned to Death. "I don't know. Is there some magical way to fix this? Is there a way for us to go back and live normal lives as long as I collect souls?"

The Angel of Death kept his aggravated expression but was still interested in what she was getting at. "Continue," he added.

Prue was surprised that a high power was actually listening to her. She took full advantage of it and continued talking. "What if the Elders agreed to make him a whitelighter?"

The Angel then replied, "That is up to the Elders."

Prue silently agreed, nodded her head, and closed her eyes; calling upon her summoning power, once again, to conjure an elder. In a column of blue and white lights, the Elder Sandra orbed in.

"Prue, why did you call for me?" Sandra asked, startled and confused about the situation to which she had been brought upon.

"We," she started, looking at Andy and then back to Sandra, "are trying to find a way to return to Earth and I suggested that Andy could become a whitelighter. Could you do that? Could you make him a whitelighter so he can return with me?"

Sandra stood silent and looked at the Angel of Death, exchanging thoughts on the matter. "I'm sorry, Prue, but becoming a whitelighter is not part of Andy's destiny."

Prue then sighed and looked down, defeated. Her only idea and chance at returning home with her love had just been denied.

Sandra, noticing her attitude, spoke up and continued speaking. "But, there might be another way."

Prue's face lit up in earnest.

"No ordinary soul has left the afterlife," she stated, "but as you know, you two aren't any ordinary souls," she said, grinning. "We will allow you two to return together. We will have the Cleaners erase all knowledge of Andy's death. It shall be as if he never died."

Prue smiled gleefully as she turned to embrace Andy.

"The Cleaners will also erase the memories and evidence of your death to everyone outside of the magical community, so that you can live out the life with Andy that you were meant to live if you hadn't been robbed of your life while fighting for the greater good."

Death looked shocked but then reprimanded Prue on her new responsibilities in this new life of hers. "But, if it becomes a problem of any kind and gets in the way of your duties, then we will revoke the decision and reclaim his soul.

"Thank you," was all Prue could say to the two beings for the gift they had just given her.

"Be well," Sandra said, a hint of warning in her voice. She disappeared in a cloud of dazzling orbs, off to tell the other Elders of the news and to inform the Cleaners of their next assignment.

Death had a stern look on his face but finally said, "Well, you know the process of death and what to do when a name appears on your list, so I guess all there is to say is to make sure you just collect souls. No more of this saving souls that are meant to die business that I've had to deal with in the past years with your sisters," he paused, "and don't forget, I'll be watching." With his last statement he disappeared in the familiar blue-black cloud. The outline of a skeleton was faintly visible in the wisps of energy.

Reaching out and squeezing Andy's hand, she asked, "Ready?"

"To live again? More than you know." Andy chuckled, smiling.

They both smiled at each other as Prue called upon her whisping power to finally carry them to the place they had been yearning for all of these years. Home.

(x)

The dark lights seemed to shine brightly in the Halliwell Manor's dining room as Prue and Andy appeared at their former death scene. Clings and clangs were heard as forks and spoons dropped onto fragile china. The whole Halliwell family sat there, jaws dropped in awe. A grin flashed upon Prue's face the instant her eyes lied on her sisters. Joy emanated from her as she stared at her long unseen sisters, brothers-in-law, and new baby sister.

Piper rose from her seat and managed to speak with a trembling lip, "Prue."

**A/N: I know this chapter took forever to publish but hopefully you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but I'm working on conveying details more fully so hopefully the chapters should get somewhat lengthier. This chapter was basically just meant to show some of the things that built Prue's new destiny up to the point of her return. Starting with the next chapter, many new plots and a couple new characters will surface and Prue's actual collection of souls will be shown. So I hope you look forward to that. Also, if you haven't already, please review. Thanks!**


	3. The Search For The Savior

**Angel**

_**Chapter Three – "The Search For The Savior"**_

_**Some souls are given a second chance…**_

**May 22****nd****, 2006**

Rays of light finally seemed to penetrate Prue Halliwell's eyelids as her aqua-blue eyes sparkled against the bright beams from the sun. As she inhaled a deep breath of air from the realm of the living, she was filled with shame at the thought of all the things she took for granted. Sleep, being the most prominent thing at the moment. Still, as she drowsily glanced around the room, even small things such as the honey-colored pine dressers and cabinets around the room seemed to be much more significant now.

She shuffled under the heavy sheets, caressing her hair as she ran her fingers through her long, raven locks. Her light-pink tank top and grey sweatpants were revealed as she pushed the cream-colored comforter off from the top of herself. As she sat up, still drowsy, she froze. Her head spun to the spot next to her where Andy had laid down beside her the night before. She quickly slid out of the bed onto the wood floor. Her knees buckled slightly as the newly unusual gravity bombarded her once more.

Assuming it was still early in the morning, Prue exited her room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen to hopefully find Andy and her sisters waiting with a steaming cup of coffee.

She beamed gleefully to herself as she hopped down the grand staircase; running her hand along the same familiar, rickety wooden banister. With each step she increasingly became more joyful for being back. She was home at last. She continued pacing with a bounce as she made her way through the dining room to turn the corner and see a sight she once feared she would never have lived to witness.

Her two beautiful nephews were laughing at the kitchen table as Piper scrunched her face to make funny faces to entertain her children. Prue suddenly felt vibes of her younger sister's phenomenal maternal warmth. Pride filled her heart and eyes at the thought of how far her sister had come. Her eyes dazzled in reflection of the strong and powerful woman sitting before the eldest Halliwell.

Meanwhile, a talkative Phoebe chatted away on her cell phone while pacing across the kitchen. "Alright, I'll be at the interview in an hour," she finished, flipping her phone shut. Prue shook her head in disbelief at the responsible and mature woman that Phoebe had transformed into. Her beauty was even more stunning than four years earlier. The last time Prue had seen her, Phoebe had fluffier sandy-blonde hair, which was now replaced with curly, chestnut-brown locks.

"Good morning," Prue greeted, grinning as she strolled into the kitchen towards the coffee mugs inside a cabinet next to the dish-filled sink. The sisters had spent so much time crying, laughing, and reminiscing the night before, they hadn't bothered to do the dishes from the celebratory dinner commemorating the sisters' victory in the Ultimate Battle.

"Morning, Sunshine," Phoebe quipped, with a chuckle at her eldest sister's unusual timely entrance.

"Yeah, this is new," added Piper, "What happened to Prue Halliwell, the first one up and the last one down?"

"Well, when you die you'll find that sleep doesn't take much precedence since, um, I don't know," she paused in sarcasm, "we don't sleep!"

Piper and Phoebe laughed at Prue's witty remark, but still felt uncertainty at their sister's comment. It was still an odd sensation being around her after finally having to let go. "Besides, I'm trying to take advantage of everything in life now. And last night, sleep seemed like the best thing to go after," Prue explained. She grasped her coffee mug and looked to find some brewed coffee, but to no avail; there was none in sight. "Where's the coffee?" Prue questioned.

"It's away," Phoebe commented, "That's what happens when you wake up eleven in the morning."

Prue dropped her jaw in disbelief. "Eleven O'clock? It looks like I took advantage of life more than I thought," she quipped to herself, chuckling.

The sisters all smiled and laughed but were soon interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Piper picked up the chiming electronic device from the table. "Hello?" she answered. As the voice responded, Piper furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She then held out the phone to Prue. "It's for you," she stated in surprise.

Prue, equally shocked, reached out and took the phone from Piper's grasp. "Hello?" she asked, puzzled at who in the world could be calling for her. As the voice responded, Prue's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the voice as her old boss from 415 Magazine.

After a few moments of listening, Prue hung up as she wrote down an address onto a nearby pad of paper. She ripped off the paper as Phoebe questioned, "So what was that about?"

"Well apparently I have a photo shoot for this month's issue cover in about forty-five minutes," Prue explained, glancing down at her pajama-attire. She started to turn towards the exit of the kitchen to go change but then Piper intervened.

"Wait a second," Piper interjected, "you didn't even shoot cover pictures before you died; and so you now suddenly are? Also, how did you get your job back so fast?"

Prue shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sandra said something about how Andy's death and mine had been erased from time and all records. Maybe we are picking up where our lives would've been if we had lived. I'll summon Sandra and ask her later. By the way, speaking of Andy, where is he?"

Getting up from her seat at the table to go start on the dishes, Piper answered, "He woke up a few hours ago, but he didn't want to wake you. So instead, he and Leo went out to get to know each other. Leo told me he'd try and fill Andy in on some things since he died about us and all."

Prue stepped closer to the doorway as she made her final statement, "Oh, alright. Speaking of catching up, we need to do some more. How about lunch in town around two? I'll swing by and pick you up after my shoot, Piper." Prue then reached out and grabbed Piper's keys, assuming the girls had sold her car in her absence. "And, Phoebs, you can just meet us after your interview. See you later. I love you," she announced, as she left the room and headed upstairs to get ready.

Her footsteps were audible as she clambered up the stairs. Piper and Phoebe looked at one another as they raised their eyes at how quickly their older sister had recovered her unique in-charge demeanor. "She's back!" they both said, smiling in unison.

(-oOo-)

About an hour later, Prue pulled up into the parking lot of a tall office building. As she stepped out of the jeep, she swung her camera-equipment bag over her shoulder, stashed the car keys in her jean-jacket pocket, and slammed the door shut as she rushed into the building.

(-oOo-)

People's eyes began to hover onto Prue as her foot tapping on the marble floor became more incessant while she impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive on the lobby floor. But finally, after a minute or two of waiting, the metallic door slid open and Prue, among others, shuffled in.

Once the door shut, Prue stared at the many buttons that were glowing before her floor. There were at least seven floors chosen before the floor she needed to go to. As the elevator began to move towards the next floor, Prue squinted her eyes in desperation. The glowing buttons then dimmed while the elevator telekinetically zoomed past their respective floors. With a final "ding", the door opened once more to let out Prue and a few others. She grinned secretly to herself as she heard the confusion and complaints of the other elevator passengers behind her.

The angel marched along the hallway until she came to a pair of glass doors, which swung open in front of her, just as she was about to enter.

"Oh, Prue. Hi," a tall, slender woman with blonde hair, greeted in surprise.

"Um, hi," Prue greeted in return, unsure of who this woman was.

"You were late and I already finished the interview," the woman informed, "So you can just go do the shoot and turn in the pictures by four." With her final statement, she walked past Prue with a smile.

Prue scrunched her face in confusion but then pieced together what just happened. The woman must have been a reporter from 415 who had met Prue n her five-year absence. She really did need to summon Sandra and find out what this new life all entailed.

That thought seemed to be put on hold though as Prue pushed open the glass door and continued onwards to the shoot. When she walked in, she noticed a large banner-hanging overhead with the words "The Bay Mirror" embellished on it.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke her name, "Prue?"

Prue looked down to see Phoebe waving from her office doorway. Prue, shocked but smiling, waved back and walked into her little sister's office. "Well this is a surprise," Prue said, shutting the door behind her, "I didn't realize my photo shoot was with you."

"Yeah, what a coincidence?" Phoebe exclaimed.

Prue raised an eyebrow at her sister. "You and I should know better than anyone else that there are no coincidences."

Phoebe gave her sister a playful smirk and then asked, "So should we get this thing done?"

"Sure," Prue replied, biting her bottom lip as she examined the room, "Sit at your desk and place your hands on the keyboard."

Phoebe followed orders and walked behind her desk while Prue opened up her bag. She pulled out her large, black camera, slid a blank memory chip into it, and held it up to her eye to focus the frame on Phoebe.

She took the camera off her eye and frowned, not pleased with something in the setting. She walked behind Phoebe's desk and adjusted the window shades a fraction in order to allow some more light to spill onto Phoebe. Prue then returned to her position and gave Phoebe one final direction. "Will you lift your head just an inch and tilt it to the side?"

Phoebe grinned widely at her sister's professionalism while the flash on the photographer's camera rapidly captured her image. After a few clicks and flashes, Prue packed away her camera and finally reported, "All done."

"Awesome," Phoebe said, clapping her hands together. She grabbed her purse from the back of her chair and asked, "Should we go and grab Piper for lunch now?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Prue responded, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Suddenly Prue fell back onto the couch behind her, with her hand held over her heart. Phoebe rushed to her side and her eyes widened as a piece of parchment appeared in a swirl of white vapor.

"Wait a second," Prue said, pausing to observe the name burning brightly on her list, "It looks like I'll have to be late for the lunch. Just go back to the Manor and I'll meet you and Piper there when I'm done."

"Done with what, exactly?" questioned Phoebe.

"Phoebe…" Prue began.

"What, Prue? Do you actually expect me to just stand here while you go off to take someone's soul? Do you really think you can do this?"

"It's my only choice, Phoebe. I know you and Piper may not understand why I have to do this, but there is something about death that I know that you don't. But we'll talk about that later," the elder sister explained, taking her bag off her shoulder and handing it over to Phoebe, "Will you take this home for me?" Phoebe grabbed the strap and slung it over her free shoulder. "See you later," Prue said, as she whisped off in a column of dark blue and black vapor with the outline of a skeleton faintly visible in the smoke.

(-oOo-)

"Call it."

"Time of death: 12:14."

Surgeons and nurses slowly walked away from the patient's bed as they shuffled out of the room, slightly depressed by their most recent loss. A neophyte nurse smeared some of her makeup as she wiped away some tears. She turned to one of her attendants and commented, "I thought it'd be easier than this."

"It never is," the doctor responded, as she flipped the man's heart rate monitor off. The currently blank screen on the machine seemed to add a desolate aura to the room as the stillness became almost eerie.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the hallways throughout the hospital became vacant as Prue walked into the room, clad in all black attire. She wove her hand over the soul of the patient and his eyes snapped open. He pushed himself up and as he did so, all of the wires attached to him fell off and vanished. "Wh-where am I?" the man asked in confusion.

Prue held her open hand out to the man, as she answered, "This is the Ghostly Plane. More importantly, this is where you are suppose to be." And with her words, the man grasped her hand and got up to walk with her into the hallway, into the inviting arms of death.

The angel locked eyes with her charge. She stared at him with sympathy as she snapped her fingers. As the sound echoed throughout the hall, a shining, white vortex spun into existence. She began to walk toward it but the man held his ground. His mouth opened in awe, eyes gleaming in reflection of the brilliant vortex, and strangely, his white hair was slowly turning dark brown. "Where does that go?" he asked, frightened.

"To where you're suppose to go," Prue responded, easing him to follow her into the portal. He slowly came along and the two entered the gleaming vortex. It shone brightly as their two souls entered. It reversed its rotation and spun itself out of existence until another soul was ready to cross the border.

(-oOo-)

The angel and her passenger gradually became visible as they walked out of a cloud of fog in the serene and peaceful heavens.

"I left s-so many people behind," the man began, choking behind the tears beginning to cascade down his face as the reality of death hit him in full.

Prue tightened her grip on his hand as she lifted his chin up to look into her eyes. "Trust me, they will help each other get through this and to understand that they need to keep living because that is what you would want for them."

"Of course," the man agreed, wiping away some of his tears.

"You will see them again, believe me," she added, "There _is_ life after death."

The man nodded, smiling to himself at the realization that he would get through this by holding onto the hope of seeing them again someday.

"And until then," Prue started, grinning, "you might want to say hello to her."

Out of the mist a woman appeared. She had smooth skin, rosy cheeks, and curly, blonde hair. She grinned widely at the sight of the man. His eyes widened in shock and suddenly his wrinkles receded, his skin tightened, he shot up in height, and his chest and arms became larger. Now standing next to Prue was a tall, beaming, muscular, dark haired man that rushed over to his wife. He picked her up with ease and spun her around in the air as they embraced in a passionate kiss.

Prue smiled from afar as the two joined hands and walked off into the clouds to share their perfect piece of forever. She even found herself beginning to tear up until a familiar looming voice spoke behind her.

"Ah, using his dead wife to ease him into death. Very clever of you," Death complemented.

Prue turned around, wiping away the rest of her tears. "'Family was the only reason I survived half of the things I've ever been through. No one can live or die without having them to fall back on."

Death nodded his head and gave Prue a curious smile. "You know, I think you may be quite good at this. You make it look easy," he complemented again.

"It never is," Prue stated, dropping her head, remembering the same words from the doctor earlier. Then, out of nowhere, the witch doubled over in pain. She gasped for breath but was able to sputter, "Andy," before she whisped off to find her soul mate.

(-oOo-)

The crackling of electricity hummed by her ear as Prue suddenly appeared in the living room of the Manor. The energy ball that just zoomed by, inches from her face, crashed into a portrait hanging on the wall; leaving its mark in the form of a black scorch. Her head swerved to the attacker as he conjured another sphere of energy within his palm. Instinctively, Prue raised her hand to launch the demon into the air but held it back, knowing Death's rules only too well. She was useless when it came to getting rid of demons now. So instead, she skillfully teleported out of the way just as the demon threw his attack in her direction. She then reappeared a second later beside a nearly unconscious Andy, leaning against the wall while clutching his bleeding chest. As soon as she touched his shoulder, the two whisped away, once again, just as another deadly energy ball crashed into the wall.

(-oOo-)

The cloud of energy from Prue's transportation cleared as she sat Andy quietly on a chair by the kitchen table. She was sure to remain quiet as she could still hear the demon firing energy balls and yelling just outside the kitchen in the other room. Again, in instinct, she called out for Leo's name but after a few moments of his absence she remember her sisters informing her on his fall from grace, and how he was no longer a whitelighter. Considering her options, she then remembered her new baby sister, who just happened to be part whitelighter herself.

"Paige!" Prue called out in desperation. Soon after, Paige's silhouette appeared in a bright cloud of blue and white orbs.

"Prue?" Paige questioned, unsure of why her sister had called upon her. Although, Paige wasn't' complaining one bit. To her, this was a miracle to be called out to by her eldest sister.

Skipping the probable awkwardness, Prue quickly got to the point behind Paige's summoning. "Can you heal Andy?" Prue pleaded, just as another deafening boom was audible outside the kitchen.

Paige slowly eased Andy's hands off from his wound and noticed the continuous bleeding across his torn shirt. His eyelids slowly begun to drag over his eyes as he fell into the realm of the unconscious. The whitelighter quickly opened her palms, releasing the heavenly ability of healing which rapidly caused the bleeding to cease and the blood to return to his body. His blue shirt also began to repair itself once the wound sealed over. The missing buttons suddenly appeared in their once vacant holes in a flurry of small spheres of orbs. Slowly, he regained consciousness while his eyelids flickered open. "Prue…" was all he managed to say as he brushed his fingers against Prue's cheek.

"Hi," the angel greeted, placing her hand over his. And as the two soul mates stared deep into each other's eyes, Paige began to feel a sense of awkwardness.

The hybrid began to back towards the doorway to fight the screaming demon. As she turned away, Prue stopped her still with words alone. "Thank you, Paige," she said graciously, "Be careful."

The wide grin across Paige's face was only a minor showing of the happiness that filled up every cell of Paige's being from her eldest sister's simple yet powerful words. She turned her neck and nodded, acknowledging her sister. "Thanks, I will." And with her final words, she marched off, calling for the energy ball that soared towards her as soon as she turned the corner. With her command, the attack redirected itself within a cloud of bouncing orbs and nailed the attacker right in the chest, vanquishing him in a surge of electrical pulses vibrating through his body.

Paige then spun on her heel and marched back into the kitchen. "The demon's toast," Paige announced, grinning.

"Thanks, Paige." Once again, Prue's heart suddenly felt as if it skipped a beat and she held out her hand to find a long piece of parchment appear in a puff of smoke and vapor. A named burned brightly, scorching on the aged parchment, and Prue got up from her seat. "Paige, can you stay here and look after Andy while I go deal with… uh, a charge?" Prue asked, "I'm not sure why a demon came here and attacked him and until we know who is behind this; I want to keep him safe."

"Sure thing," Paige responded, smiling at Andy in reassurance. Andy returned the grin.

"Thanks again. Alright, see you later," Prue announced, disappearing in her usual grim-reaper fashion.

(-oOo-)

Near death experiences seemed to be passing by Prue every five minutes that day as she teleported into an alley that had been transformed into a battlefield. Fireballs sped through the air, crashing into a dumpster that a young blonde woman crouched behind. Prue quickly ran behind the dumpster as well. The young woman also happened to be a witch as she flicked her wrists towards another soaring fireball, deflecting it back towards the demon. He managed to avoid his own reversed attack as he rolled out of the way. At this point Prue felt very insecure, she hadn't come across a sentenced soul that was still fighting for its life. As Prue examined the girl, she knew it wouldn't be long before she lost her battle. Blood ran down from her temple, blue bruises ran along her smooth arms, and deep shadows hung under her eyes. Overall, the girl looked exhausted, emotionally and physically. Prue's examination of the young witch was cut short as the girl questioned Prue on her sudden and strange appearance, "Who are you?"

Prue's stomach felt as if it flipped upside down. How could she tell this sweet, young girl that she was here to claim her life? How could she be kneeling next to her, aware that she had the abilities to save her, but couldn't? There was no need for her to answer the blonde's question as her eyes widened in shock before she flew through the air and smacked into the stonewall. The circle of blood widened across her scorched chest from the fireball that hit her. Suddenly Prue rose to her feet and took place in front of the unconscious girl, standing before the filthy demon. He cackled to himself as he raised his palm, igniting a miniature fire in it once again. "You can't interfere," he mocked. He then threw his final attack down towards the girl, but Prue stood her ground.

"Watch me," she responded, raising her hand towards the ball of flame. It suddenly jolted back in a reverse path into the screaming demon's face. His body was soon engulfed by a multitude of flames and his screams were cut short as his lungs soon disintegrated into a pile of ashes lying on the pavement.

Usually this type of achievement would bring no greater feeling to Prue's heart, but this time she felt the shaking nerves vibrating up and down her spine. Even though she had at this moment embraced her witch heritage and succeeded in saving an innocent, she had broken the biggest rule of her new position. Interfering.

She had to shove those thoughts and feelings out of her mind at this moment. Her priority was keeping this girl alive. She then reached down and grabbed the witch's shoulder and whipsed off in a gathering of dark vapors and shimmering blue lights. Little did Prue know that because of her actions, Billie Jenkins name vanished from her list, no longer destined for death.

(-oOo-)

The angel and her passenger then appeared beside the couch in the Manor's living room. Prue gently laid the girl onto the sofa, placing a pillow beneath her head and a blanket on top of her. The girl may have needed healing but sleep was even more important in Prue's eyes. "Paige," the eldest Halliwell called out.

"Attic," responded Paige's audible voice, from above.

Prue then proceeded up the grand staircase and climbed through the house until she entered through the open attic doorway. "What are you doing?" Prue questioned, noticing Paige hunched over the legendary Book of Shadows.

"I'm trying to figure out who would be after Andy," Paige stated.

"Oh, we may have to put that on hold. I need you to go downstairs and heal this girl that… I saved," Prue said, disappointment clear in her voice.

"You _saved_ someone?" Paige asked in disbelief, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"_Very _much against the rules," she said, sharing a look with her sister that connected them with expressions.

Paige smiled and responded in an understanding tone, "You did what you had to do. I've heard countless stories of the amazing sacrifices you've made for others. It's who you are."

Prue smiled, "Thanks." The two then stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but Paige chuckled and broke the connection. Both of them truly knew at that moment that they were destined to be sisters, once doomed to have never met, but now everything had miraculously changed.

"I guess I should go check on your innocent," Paige said, walking towards the doorway.

"Make her lie down and rest after you've healed her. She looks as if she's been through a lot," Prue advised.

"Sure thing," Paige responded, exiting the ancestral room.

Prue then walked across the room and stood behind the podium, where the ancient tome rested. She began to flip through the pages, continuing the search for Andy's mystery demon.

"Find anything?" Andy asked.

The Halliwell slammed her hands on the book in frustration. "I messed up, Andy," she admitted, "I broke the one rule I was suppose to follow. The _one_ rule!"

"Like Paige said, it's who you are. And, some rules were meant to be broken."

"Not this one," interjected a familiar, deep voice.

Prue rolled her eyes before rotating her neck to see the looming Angel of Death standing behind her. Strangely, he didn't look as furious as she first suspected. It was if he knew this was going to happen. "I wondered when you were going to show up," quipped Prue.

"Ah, break the rules and you still have the nerve to be witty," Death said, slightly shocked, "How clever of you."

"It's a family trait," she responded with a sarcastic smile.

"I've noticed. I wasn't sure though of whether or not to anticipate this. I would've thought that such a large span of time away from your innocent-saving days would relieve you of this bind you seem to be experiencing. But I guess nothing can truly diminish one's inner witch."

The witch's anxious expression seemed to falter and was quickly was replaced by a look of shock and confusion. Death didn't seem to be nearly as reprimanding as she'd been convincing herself of. He was strangely… understanding. She looked over to her soul mate and saw the shock upon his face as well. Andy raised his eyebrows as if saying, "Who knew Death could be that forgiving?"

The ultimate reaper seemed to notice the mixed and shared expression from her and Andy, and quickly continued on, "I'm afraid I can't allow this to continue though. You see, some souls may very well be able to be saved from death by the changing of circumstances. However, you are not the one to decide which souls can be interfered with. It's not _your _responsibility," he stated, suspiciously.

"Wait, so there's someone who does know which souls can be saved?" Prue questioned, in eagerness.

"Yes," was that Death seemed to be able to say. He pointed to the book and then said, in an informing tone, "All you'll need is in there. You'll also find that this magical being is connected to you more than you'll think at first." And with his final words he whisped off in the same fashion as Prue, with the outline of a skeleton faintly visible within the smoke.

As soon as he was gone, Prue rushed to behind the podium once again; flipping pages rapidly in earnest. It wasn't long before her telekinetic powers took hold and began a magical search through book. Joy couldn't help but build within the angel as she realized this was it. She would no longer have to be torn between the two halves that ruled her instincts and duties. Suddenly, a magical wind aided her search as the pages flipped by more rapidly, then finally ceased to a halt at a strange and plain page.

All the text that the page bore was the title: "The Eleventh Plane". Soon after Prue read the title, smooth cursive writing began to appear upon the blank page. She began to read the lines aloud as the etched onto the paper.

"_Elements surrounding this place,_

_Branching out through time and space,_

_Guide me to where ancient Powers reigned,_

_Take me now to the Eleventh Plane."_

Before she could even utter a goodbye to Andy, Prue was swept up in a spiraling vortex of gleaming white lights. It spun faster and faster until it was a blinding column of energy that shot into the air, disappearing into another realm.

(-oOo-)

The shining column flashed within a spacious, open area and released Prue. The ex-Charmed One squinted her eyes to stand the brightness of the place. Fog and mist lied across where the floor should have been. She walked cautiously as she proceeded towards the only two things in the silent sanctuary.

A large, black, leather-bound tome floated in the air before a large, golden sphere of energy. As Prue walked closer, the energy from the sphere radiated off more rapidly and the sphere began to pulsate. When the witch walked up to the floating book, it magically opened to a page in the beginning. In the back round of the page was the shining, golden bubble. Beautiful handwriting filled up the entire page titled "The Savior Witch". The angel looked up once again at the magical dome before she began to read the text once again.

"_Saved by Destiny,_

_Guided to a path in aiding me,_

_Our powers together no longer stand alone,_

_Mastering death in ways unknown,_

_She was destined to see the light,_

_Caged in a enchantment by magic's might,_

_Till the day where the lock would switch,_

_To free now the Savior Witch."_

As soon as Prue finished the chant, the sphere began to rotate rapidly and pulsate more frequently. Soon, as the whirling ball of glowing energy was spinning so fast that it looked as if it wasn't moving at all, the cage began to dissolve from top to bottom.

A beautiful woman with lengthy, wavy blonde hair covering her body stood exposed in place of the golden cage. Her eyes snapped open as if waiting an eternity to see the world around her. The mysterious blue irises in her eyes quickly replaced with golden hues as her eyes fell on the angel that freed her. An expression of confusion fell upon her face for the first time in her life; finally freed from her prison to embrace a destiny like none other.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this and sticking it out. Writing is finally picking back up to normal and chapters will be released more frequently. Also, the character at the end's name is Kimmy. She will be delved into more in the following chapters. She was created with a lot of ideas and help from Adam (Phoenixed/Phoenixlighter), so I send a huge thanks to him. Also, I'd like to thank Nerf for helping me with the beginning of this chapter with some of the character interaction. Finally, I thank all of those who have been speculating on Shadow Tales and for keeping me writing by knowing that I have reviews and advice waiting from you. Thanks! And remember, review!**


End file.
